mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Upokjjnhg/rocky and co. episode 1 random beginning
hey guys it's me! And I have made episode 1 of rocky and co. Take a look at it It's called "random beginning" The episode starts with a path leading to dreamville a wave transition appears leading to the city of dreamville an narrator starts talking saying"ah dreamville home to one of my favourite monsters rocky the noggin yes of course he lives in that castle you silly" inside the castle rocky wakes up with a start rocky walks over to the exercise room then after that he goes to rocky jr.'s bedroom rocky jr. Wakes up he greets rocky rocky then goes to a factory he goes there he gets happy because of it rocky tells himself that it is his dream rocky says he will look at them straight in the eye he looks at the viewers in the eye but he gets scared but tries to get home rocky jr. Stops rocky from leaving rocky jr. Really wants rocky to do his best job rocky thanks rocky jr. Rocky sees it the factory where burple the kazillon who's cleaning graffiti of himself and the word "loser" Rocky and burple both run into the factory burple is about to tell xexi the rare wubbox but is interrupted by rocky running to the factory xexi sees rocky and says rocky's ok but he needs a new screwer (a half hammer and half wrench) to join the crew xexi tells burple he won't be seeing rocky again and he and burple laugh rocky sees buses surrounding the factory which makes xexi stop laughing xexi smells the customers around the customers get out of the buses and run so fast repeating the word "garg" over and over again xexi tries to get them to calm down the stop "garging" but they pick up the car and they noisy "gargs" get more intense meanwhile rocky is at the monst-e-mart rocky is telling himself about the monst-e-mart back at the factory they are too many customers going "garg" later rocky gets a screwer he goes to the factory rocky bulids the customers new things while singing "Jazzy factory tunes" then all the customers go home with there new things xexi then gives rocky a name tag burple than struggles to say hooray but eventually he says it perfect rocky jr. Walks in the factory and thanks rocky for doing a great job burple then thanks the viewers for watching then the episode ends Music 90s rag-(title card) Landing on the moon-(opening) Tiny toes (a)-("today's the big day!") Journey of fun-(rocky lifts some weights) Dawn of fire(b)-(rocky lifts some more weights) Super mario bros 3 overworld theme (cartoon version)-(rocky goes to the factory) Good Neighbor ©-("the factory what would I create today?") Whistling spunges-(rocky jr. Talks to rocky) Kazillon beat-("who's a clever noggin then?") Year of years (a)-(rocky runs) Spanish guitar-("welcome rocky!") Loading to roads-(xexi gives rocky a test) Smelly socks (a)-("what's that smell?") Break out of jail-("I see it now!") Speed of crazy ©-(the customers rush in) Salvador song-("batten down the hatches burple!") Gone shopping-(rocky goes shopping) Final destination (a)-("Climb burple climb!") Welcome home (a)-("I'm back!") Pie eating contest-(the screwer) Jazzy factory tunes-(rocky sings this/ending) Release The episode was released on the following DVDs . The complete 1st season (disc 1) .10 funny moments (bonus) .happy anniversary set (disc 1) The compete 3rd Season (disc 3 bonus) Rocky's fired! (As single episode) A episode the TV movie and the shorts (as single episode) Triva .it's revealed rocky's first words where"how can I help you?" Frosty,zack and stampy are the only main characters who didn't appear in the episode Normally when rocky walks it makes a Squeaky noise in this episode the squeak isn't heard Rocky had a pet tweedle in the bird cage the tweedle makes occasional appearances throughout the series PicsArt_05-05-08.37.36.png|the title card 1494064516314_747.jpg|first appearance of burple 1494064912492_596.jpg|first appearance of xexi Noggin Toddler Breeding.png|rocky jr. sitting on a leaf in the promos That's all folks bye:) Category:Blog posts